If Only, Hermione, If Only
by outkasthpfanatic
Summary: Oneshot.. PostHogwarts.. Voldemort is dead... four years after the war, Draco revisits Hermione... What will happen during the encounter? My very first post.. please be kind R&R..


**Disclaimer: I own nothing... Except our house and my phone.. nothing more! Nothing I tell you...**

**A/N: This is my first post.. A one-shot... Please be kind.. Just a newbie here.. heehee... Anyhooo.. read on...**

Draco stopped at the flower shop. "A bouquet of lilies please..."

"Sir, should I arrange it as usual?" the sales lady asked.

"Yes please... Thank you..."

He took the flowers, paid the sales lady and rode his car...

It's been a while since Draco visited her... He got guilty because he was busy... Busy with his job as an auror... Busy with errands and busy with raising their son, Nicky.

He got down from the car and he ran...

"Hermione... Oh god... I was so busy..." He said as he sat down...

"Mia... It's been a while... I bought you flowers... Your favorite, white lilies... I just wanted to tell you how things are going... Well... Nicky... He's five years old now... He's gonna attend the muggle day care... He's with your parents right now... At first, he was scared of moving to another house but I told him it's for the best. Oh, by the way, one of the reasons why I haven't visited lately is because we moved to a muggle residence, which is very far from here. We moved out because, seeing as my job as an auror might endanger our son, the safest place I could think of was the muggle world. I mean, yeah Voldemort's dead, but there are still perilous people who pose a threat to the wizarding world... You know, Nicky looks a lot like me, except for the eyes. He got them from you. Every night he would ask me to tell stories about how you defeated Voldemort... "

_Flashback_

"_Daddy?"_

"_Yes, Nicky?"_

"_Could you tell me the story of how mum defeated vo—vol-menort?"_

"_Voldemort..." Draco chuckled... His son was so innocent of the world around him, but pretty soon he would have to face reality... But once he does, Draco would be there for him... "Okay. Your mum, together with her best friends, Ron Weasley and Harry Potter, faced Voldemort... When Harry was about to defeat him, he called four of his deatheaters and Uncle Ron and your mum fought them... Without mum and uncle Ron's help, uncle Harry wouldn't have defeated him... She was a hero..."_

"_You mean heroine?"_

_Draco laughed. Nicky was young yet he was already very intelligent._

"_Yes, I mean heroine..."_

"_Was she brave?" He asked excitedly._

"_So much Nicky... So much..."_

"_I wanna see mum.."_

"_Nicky, you know mum isn't here right now... But I'll see her tomorrow, wanna tell her something... ? "_

"_Daddy, could ya give her this?"_

"_Of course... Now Nicky, it's getting late... Good night, son" He said as he kissed his forehead._

"_Nightie Daddy..."_

_End of Flashback_

"Mia, he's as smart as you are... He asked me to read you his letter...

Dearr mummy,

Mummy, haw arr u? mum... tho i nevver saw u yet I saww yer pikchurs. Mum u look like an angel. Mum, I mis u an so does daddy... I lovv u... ur d best mum in d wurled ever!

Lovv,

NiCkY

Draco fought the tears that were threatening to fall... Nicky was so loving... He never met Hermione yet he thinks she's the best mother in the world... But of course... She could've been... If only... "You know, Nicky's really proud of you. He would tell his playmates how his mum fought Voldemort. He also told them how you, Harry and Ron, escaped the Chamber of Secrets and many of the trio's 'mis-adventures.' And believe me, he, like his mother, is a very inquistive child... He won't stop 'til you give him answers... Harry works as an auror while Ron is a Chuddley Canons Player. Ginny opened a robes shop in Hogsmeade. And well, me? Mia... I still miss waking up beside you..." Now Draco was crying. "I miss how you would wake me up for work... I miss how you would bid me goodbye before I go to work... Hermione... I even miss how you would scold me when I overwork... Or how you would cook me one of your best dishes... Life's too complicated you know... Just when I'm starting a new life... This had to happen... Why did you have to, if only you didn't do _tha-that_! We need you! Nicky needs you! Your family and friends need you... I need you... Why did you have to leave just like that without... without saying goodbye? god hermione... god... If only you were here, your parents would've been happier, if only you were here, you would get to know how our son is growing up to be a good and loving person... If only you were here, you and the trio couldcontinue your wild and crazyadventures... If only you were here, I would feel whole again... the feeling that you once made me feel... you made me complete Mia, you completed the missing piece... But now that you're gone, I have to move on... For Nicky and for me... Mia... Please, though you're not with us anymore, please guide us... I know that you're never far away... Mia... You will always be in my heart... Always..." And with that, Draco wiped his tears and put the flowers on the grass right next to the headstone that says...

Hermione Granger

A loving daughter,

student, friend and mother

**SO what do you think? Heehee.. please read and review... ) I'd like to thank nadzs, carissa and carthy for "persuading" me to try and post fics here.. heehee**

**kisses**

**-outkasthpfanatic**


End file.
